The Life and Times of Addriene: Philosophers Stone
by iWrite67
Summary: You all watched her grow up from a baby to an eleven year old. Now she's back in her first year at Hogwarts! Takes place during Philosopher's or Sorcerer's depending where your from Stone! Do not have to read Younger Years unless you want background. OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ba-a-ack! After a very long hiatus I am back from the dead with the sequal to The Life and Times of Addriene: The Younger Years. I wrote all of this is the span of three or four days, and I am just so excited that I finished it that I am posting all of the chapters in one go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. I only own Addriene.**

* * *

A scarlet engine sat on the tracks in a crowded platform. A warning whistle rang shrill and loud, alerting the platform's occupants to the time. Parents and students rushed around, taking everything into account. Squawks, shrieks, squeaks, croaks, and meows were almost smothered by the many people. Some crying, some laughing, as they prepared to their children away to school.

A 'pop' disturbed the atmosphere and several Muggles and Muggleborns jumped in shock as two people and a trunk appeared out of thin air. Others who were used to it, just went on with their business.

An eleven-year-old Addriene Snape clutched her father's arm and the handle of a mahogany trunk. A.L.S. was engraved on the side. Her pitch black hair fell to just past her shoulders. Her pigtails ended with curls. Black eyes were hidden behind purple glasses from a bad Potions accident.

"See you tonight,"Severus Snape said to his daughter. He had on his 'public' face. One that wouldn't show his true emotions to the surrounding people. Currently he was saddened and overjoyed at the fact that his daughter was going away to Hogwarts. Even though he would see her everyday, nothing would ease the pain at the fact that his daughter was growing up.

A hesitant nod was his reply. "What's wrong? I would've thought you'd be about to burst. You've wanted to go to Hogwarts as an actual student since you were two."

It took a few moments, but he finally got a response. Addriene flung her wiry arms around Severus' waist. He hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around his daughter. A few surrounding students and the man's ex-classmates stared in shock.

"What if I don't get in Slytherin? Will you be mad?"Severus dropped the 'public' face and his own softened. He tightened his arms around her.

"Is that why you like you just saw a Thestral? I don't care what House you're in Addy-bear,"a small smile arose on her pale face at the nickname. "It doesn't matter. Of course I would be overjoyed if you get in Slytherin, but it won't change the fact that I love you. You're my daughter, my Addy-bear. And you always will be. Damn the Houses."Severus wiped away a few escaped tears from his daughter's cheeks.

A watery chuckle escaped Addriene as the warning whistle sounded.

"Can you help me get my trunk on the train?"Severus chuckled lowly and nodded.

"Of course,"he said with a small smile. The trunk was soon on the scarlet steam engine. "Bye for now."

"By Dad,"Addriene said as she hung out the open door as the train left the platform. Severus watched with pride and sadness, along with all the other parents as the train disappeared around the corner.

With a 'pop', Severus was gone from Platform Nine and Three Quarters and in front of the gates to Hogwarts. He started the long trek back up to the castle, wiping away a few stray tears.

* * *

Addriene glanced sullenly into the full compartments as she pulled her trunk along the corridor. She glanced her second year Gryffindor friends, Katie Bell and Leanne Demarco in a compartment, but there wasn't enough room at the moment for another person. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan were sitting there visiting.

Fifteen minutes later, Addriene finally found a compartment that had room for her. Two first year boys sat inside talking. One had red hair and freckles - an obvious Weasley - the other had black hair and green eyes...and wait! Was that a _scar_?A smile graved her pale features and she opened the door.

"Can I sit here? I've been walking around for _ages_,"she stated. The black haired boy nodded and a full-out grin emerged."Thanks."Taking out her recently acquired wand(Rosewood and Demiguise hair core, 9 inches) she tapped her trunk. "_Locomotor trunk_."The boys watched with wide eyes as her mahogany trunk rested itself in the rack above their heads.

"I'm Ron Weasley,"the red headed boy said. She had been right. "And this is Harry Potter."Addriene's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch.

"I was wondering if it was true. The Weasley twins were running around announcing it to everybody. I could hear them from the other end of the train,"Addriene said with a smirk.

"How do you know my brothers?"Ron asked sceptically.

Addriene smiled."Who doesn't? They make a name for themselves."Ron took that answer with a nod.

"What's your name?"Harry asked her.

"Addriene Snape,"Ron's eyes widened with recognition.

"I've heard about you! You're dad's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts! You grew up there!"Addriene nodded.

"Yes. I've lived at Hogwarts during the school months since I was two. How're Bill and Charlie?"Addriene questioned.

"Bill is a Curse Breaker for Gringott's and Charlie's in Romania. He works with dragons now,"Ron supplied.

"Charlie always did like dragons,"Addriene said with a smirk. "He was always trying to convince Professor Kettleburn - the Care of Magical Creatures teacher - to bring one for a lesson."

Silence hung heavily in the compartment for a few moments. Harry disrupted it with a question.

"You're a first year right? How'd you do that earlier? The lifted your trunk thing,"he asked.

Addriene let out a small giggle. "I've lived with people learning and teaching magic since I could walk. I've picked up a few things."

The conversation then left her as the boys discussed Quidditch. Addriene had never liked the sport herself. Roger Davies, a fourth year Ravenclaw attempted to teach her last year and she had plummeted ten feet to the waiting ground.

Addriene Lillith Snape didn't like Quidditch. Plain and simple.

An hour or so later, the trolley lady came by. Addriene was about to take out money, but Harry surprised her and Ron and _bought the whole thing_!

"Take what you like,"Harry said with a smile. Addriene quickly got a box of _Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_, a licorice wand, and a cauldron cake before Ron could hoard it all.

Addriene savoured a strawberry flavoured bean as she flipped a page in her book. Ron and Harry were busy talking about the Ministry of Magic. The compartment door slammed open and all three first years jumped. A smile arose from Addriene's face when she spotted two familiar blondes.

"Hi Adds,"Katie Bell said, stroking a piece of straw-coloured hair behind her ear. "You wanna come and sit in our compartment? It's another two hours before we get there."

"Yes!"Addriene exclaimed. The two boys watched amazed as she shoved her left-over candy into the pocket of her purple jacket and drug her trunk down from the rack. She pushed her way past Harry and Ron and soon stood in the doorway.

"See you two at the Sorting,"she said to the two. A laugh escaped her at their confused faces and she followed Katie and Leanne to their compartment. The trio laughed all the way.

* * *

**More chapters on the way! Be patient!**

**-Write in Raine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Potterverse, only own Addriene.**

_"Hmm...it's easy to tell here. You belong in SLYTHERIN!!"_

_"Hey! My name's Daphne, you're Addriene right? Want to be friends?"_

_"Sure! That'd be great!"_

_"Can I sit here?"_

_"Sure, Blaise right? Zabini?"_

_"You're correct."_

Addriene stretched her arms above her head as she sighed into her pillow. Somehow she had turned face down last night and slept with her head buried. Daphne's light snores came from the green fourposter next to her own.

Last night, much to her relief and to her father's happiness, she was Sorted into Slytherin. Just like she had always wanted. Once she sat down at the table, she had been introduced to the other Slytherin first years. Daphne Greengrass, a sandy blonde half-blood, and Blaise Zabini, an Italian boy with dark hair, instantly became her friends. She didn't really talk to the rest of her housemates that much, preferring to get to know her two new friends.

Popping her back, Addriene reached over to her side table and put her purple rimmed glasses on her nose. She sat up and looked around the room.

Quite possibly, Addriene figured, the Slytherin first year girl's dormitory started off as completely round. But as time commenced, the walls straightened themselves and became slightly blockish, leaving only the entryway curved. There was even a little square like part of the dorm, almost completely off of the room itself. It seemed that the castle was using it's magic to accommodate the all six first year girls.

Looking down at the foot of her bed, Addriene saw Millicent Bullstrode, a rather bulky first year with dark brown hair and a freckle covered face. She was the first Slytherin Sorted that year. Beyond her was the little off-square thing, Victoria Moon resided there, almost completely falling off the bed. Her curly platinum blonde locks delicately touching the floor. Beside Addriene resided Daphne, her sandy coloured hair frizzed up, making her head look twice as large. Her nose twitched when she snored, Addriene tried not to laugh.

Turning her attention to the other two in the room, Addriene tried not to glower in their direction. Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davies had to be the most _awful_girls she had ever met(and she had met a lot, growing up in Hogwarts). They rubbed it in all of their faces that they were of the purest blood and that they could Hogsmeade if they wanted to. Addriene had found a hard time not hexing the insufferable girls.

Blood had always been an important issue in Slytherin House, as Salazar Slytherin - one of the Hogwarts founders - didn't allow Muggleborns, or wizards/witches to non-magical parents. Most of the people in Slytherin were Half-Blood, with more than usual Pure-Bloods. Daphne, Victoria, and Addriene were all Half-Bloods while Millicent, Pansy, and Tracey were Pure. Millicent - Merlin bless her - didn't rub it in to the other three's faces that her family was rich and powerful within the wizarding community.

Getting up, Addriene grabbed her uniform for the day and left the dormitory. It may be too early for most of the other Slytherin population to be up, so she decided to get a shower with hot water before it all ran out. It always seemed to run out fast in the dungeons, even though they were below lake-level.

* * *

"Aww. We don't have Professor Snape till Friday,"Daphne complained as she looked over her schedule. Addriene smiled and put a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Yeah, and then it's even _Double _Potions with the Gryffindors,"Blaise said sitting down in front of the duo of girls. Addriene nodded at him while Daphne threw a piece of muffin at him.

"Don't remind me,"she moaned.

Ever since...time began really, Slytherins and Gryffindors have always _loathed _each other. They never got along for anything! Growing up, Addriene had seen a ton of fights between members of the two Houses. If they were broken up by her father, Gryffindors got detention while Slytherin's got House points. If someone else broke it up, all participants got detention. Professor Snape favored his students over everyone else.

"Come on,"Blaise said standing up. He had a piece of buttered toast in his hand. "We need to find our way to Transfiguration. Addriene, do you know how to get there?"The black haired girl nodded eagerly and swiped a couple of pieces of bacon before standing up with Daphne. The trio of Slytherins made their way out of the Great Hall and Addriene led them to Professor McGonagall's room.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was going to be fun, but tough. At the beginning of the lesson, the strict Gryffindor Head transfigured her desk into a pig and then back again, to a furious round of applause from the class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. She then got to explaining that if they fooled around in her class they would be going before they could saw Quidditch. By the end of the lesson, Addriene and three Ravenclaws were the only ones who were able to transfigure their matchsticks into needles.

Next was the theory for Astronomy that they would have for the practical that night at midnight. Professor Sinistra, being a Slytherin Alumni, was tough on the class of only Slytherins, but it got the job done. They had gone over what constellations were and even a couple of them, like Sirius, Regulas, and Cassiopoeia. Daphne seemed to get it easily, explaining to Addriene and Blaise in hushed whispers that her mum had made her study Astronomy.

After that was lunch, which the trio quickly ran too. They passed a bunch of other lost first years along the way and Blaise and Daphne were lucky that they had Addriene as their friend to show them around. At lunch, while Blaise and Daphne ate at the Slytherin table, Addriene ate at the Head table with her father who asked about her first night in Slytherin. Severus was extremely proud of his daughter.

As soon as lunch ended, they had a break until dinner and then after dinner they had to go back up to the Astronomy tower for the practical. They looked through their telescopes at the night sky and got used to the view as it was what they would be doing every Monday night till until it got too cold to sit outside.

The classes up until Friday had passed in almost a blink of an eye. The three Slytherins could already pick out what their favorites would be. Daphne favored Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts(even though Quirrell was a terrified twat) over her worst subject of Transfiguration. Blaise liked Transfiguration the best, closely followed by Defense, Charms, and Herbology. Addriene loved all of the classes(except for Astronomy and History of Magic, but no one liked History of Magic anyway), but she shined in Transfiguration and Charms. Her talent in Herbology came close though.

Then, as their last and only class on Friday, all Slytherin first years made their way down to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. In front of the big, steel doors were a couple of Gryffindors. Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan were waiting for the rest of their Housemates.

"My father says I'm the best he's ever seen at Potions,"Draco Malfoy, an egotistical blonde that had been driving on Addriene's ever last _nerve_this past week. The Snape rolled her eyes as Daphne laughed and Blaise showed a ghost of a smile.

Soon, the rest of the Gryffindors arrived and the doors opened. Addriene grinned up at her father as he looked down his nose at everybody. His hair fluttered around his face and a few Gryffindors backed away from his slightly bat-ish appearance. "Get in." He said in a deep baritone. All the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins quickly ran in the room while Addriene just walked calmly. She got a seat in the front with Blaise sitting on her left and Daphne on her right. Once everyone was seated, Professor Snape started his speech. Addriene knew it by heart, all she was doing it was listening to it as a student instead of an assistant.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."Daphne and Blaise tried to stiffle their giggles as they watched Addriene mouth every word to his speech. She had heard it every first first year lesson for nine years.

"Blimey,"came the Irish-clad voice of Seamus Finnigan from behind the trio. "Sounds like he's in love with it. Did you hear him? Completely mad."Addriene narrowed her eyes and turned around to look at him. He rose an eyebrow at her anger and then turned back to Professor Snape.

"Ah,yes, Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._" Professor Snape seemed to glare at the Gryffindor and Addriene resisted the urge to smile. "Potter,"her dad declared. The whole class jumped and Addriene only smirked as she stayed in her seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Granger's hand shot up. A few Slytherins snickered.

"I don't know sir,"Potter said. He was almost full-out glaring at Professor Snape. Addriene narrowed her own eyes at the other black haired first year.

"Where would you look if you wanted to find a bezoar?"Harry didn't know that one either. Granger was at the edge of her seat. Addriene smirked. "What is the different between monkshood and wolfsbane?"Granger was on her feet, fist stuck high in the air. Addriene snorted and Daphne erupted into giggles.

"I don't know sir,"Potter replied. "But I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?"Addriene felt her eyes widen at the foolish Gryffindor.

"Sit down Granger,"Professor Snape said angrily. "That's five points for cheek, Mister Potter. Now, Miss Snape, why don't you answer?"Addriene sat up straight and nodded.

"A fusion of asphodel and wormwood would make a powerful Sleeping Draught known as the Draught of Living Death. You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons, and that is a trick question,"a few people in the class rose their eyebrows at her,"monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, and it goes by the other name of aconite."Severus nodded at her, a smirk on his face.

"Very good Miss Snape. Five points to Slytherin,"Blaise smiled at Addriene and Daphne elbowed her with a smirk.

When Severus realized that everyone was staring in shock between himself and his daughter, he turned to the class and practically growled out his next statement. "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Addriene grinned. It was _so_ good to be the Professor's daughter.

* * *

**The little bar thingy keeps messing up. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Right here!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No. I only own Addriene.**

* * *

"No no no no no NO! Why must I be forced to go?"Addriene groaned as she slumped against the wall underneath the Slytherin bulletin board. It was filled with papers for missing items, chocolate frog card trades, possible dates, a list of the twelve uses of dragon blood, the Slytheirn Code of Conduct, a _Drooble's_ wrapper, and the announcement to end all announcements.

Flying Lessons. Flying Lessons with the _Gryffindors_ no less.

"Maybe you just ask Professor Snape to see if he could get you out of them?"Daphne suggested. Addriene looked through her bangs up at her blonde friend.

"Tried it. Didn't work,"Addriene replied. Daphne sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you two finished fooling around now?"Blaise questioned from a comfy looking sofa near the fire. "We still have that Transfiguration essay, ya know."Addriene and Daphne both looked at each other, both with faces that could easily be read 'What can you do?'. Blaise rolled his eyes and threw a wad of parchment which nailed Daphne in the back of the head.

"Why you little-!"Daphne leaped at the Italian boy who moved out of the way quickly, laughing all the while. Addriene laughed right alongside him.

* * *

Fresh-cut grass, newly polished brooms, decaying wood, fresh outdoors. Addriene grumbled to herself as she took her place between Daphne and Millicent as they stood in their Slytherin line, each beside a broom. Addriene looked down at her cleaning-utensil-gone-magic.

"Are those _bite marks_?"she questioned with a small squeak in her voice. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the familiar waves of nausea that came whenever she thought about flying. Ever since that accident a couple of years ago with Tracey's brother and a broom as he tried to teach her how to fly, Addriene had hated being more than a foot off the ground.

"Alright now. I am Madam Hooch. The Quidditch referee and the Flying instructor here at Hogwarts. Now, I want you all to stand by a broom, hold out your right hand and say 'UP'!"

"UP!"almost everyone shouted. Only a few people's rushed into their hands, Harry and Blaise being two of them. Addriene and Daphne looked over at the quiet boy with a raised eyebrow as he just shrugged. A declare of pain made the trio turn to see that Ron Weasley had managed to make his broom collide with his head. Addriene snorted but covered it with a cough when Madam Hooch looked at her.

Addriene and Daphne repeated 'up' until their brooms rose to their hands. Addriene's was one of the last ones to rise, along with Millicent's, Pansy's, Neville Longbottom's, and Granger's.

"Right, now I want you to mount your brooms and prepare to gently push up. I want you to hover for five seconds and then lean down slowly to send you ground-ward. On my whistle,"before she could blow it, Longbottom shot up in the sky. He started to panic. "Get down boy!"The cowardly Gryffindor accidentally shot the broom forward and once he came to a careening stop, he slipped off the back of it and tumbled over twenty feet to the ground. Addriene winced, bringing her thoughts back to her own accident.

"Oh, you poor dear,"Madam Hooch said as she inspected Longbottom's wrist. "It seems to be broken."She then turned to the class. "Stay grounded until I get back, or else you'll be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch'."The white haired instructor then escorted the boy off the field and presumably toward the Hospital Wing.

Addriene dropped her broom on the ground and sat down next to it before laying down in the grass. Daphne sat beside her and Blaise just stood nearby.

* * *

On their way back to the common room that afternoon before dinner, Daphne and Addriene couldn't stop snickering. After Neville had been sent to the Hospital Wing, Draco had grabbed his Remembrall that Longbottom's grandmother had sent him and antagonized Harry Potter into flying to get to it. Harry had charged at Draco who had thrown the Remembrall then Harry had pulled into a steep dive and caught it before it smashed into the ground.

Then McGonagall had come out and escorted Potter inside. Not only did Draco get knocked down a peg or two(being told that he had been holding his broom the wrong way for years) but a Gryffindor was most likely getting expelled.

"Come on,"Daphne said, sitting her bag down on a sofa in the common room. "Let's get to dinner. I'm famished."Blaise and Addriene followed the hungry blonde girl up to the Great Hall where they sat at their table and ate their dinner.

"Good evening,"said Professor Snape from across from the trio.

"Good evening Professor,"Daphne and Blaise said. Addriene smiled.

"Hey Dad,"Severus smiled at his daughter.

"I trust it that you are all getting in to Hogwarts life?"the three nodded.

"We are, sir,"Daphne said. "On our first day, Blaise and I would have been lost if it hadn't of been for Addriene. We were thankful that she knew her way around the castle. We had fun laughing at everyone else as they kept trying to go through false doors."Severus smiled. Daphne was a humorous one, if a little sarcastic at times.

"Excellent,"he said. Severus then nodded to them and walked on as Draco started to make a fool out of himself again. He was taunting Potter, most likely goading him into doing something stupid.

"Is this how Draco is going to act the entire time?"Blaise asked, looking at the blonde boy from over the top of his Transfiguration book. Addriene shrugged.

"Who knows with him?"Blaise nodded and lifted a forkful of potatoes into his mouth while he continued to read.

* * *

Addriene woke up the morning of her birthday with a smile on her face. The black haired girl had gotten into the routine of waking up before anyone else in her entire House so she could get to use most of the hot water in the showers.

Quickly changing into her uniform after her shower, Addriene pulled her still sopping wet hair off her clothes and pulled it into a sleek ponytail(it was only sleek until it dried). She usually wished that she had her father's hair, just without the occasional greasiness that seemed to have developed after he started spending all of his time in the Potions lab.

She sat on a couch in front of the marvelous marble fireplace that had - what looked like - runes decorating the outside edges. All of the ashes had been swept away, probably by the school's house elves, leaving the hearth to be as shiny and new as the day that it was probably crafted. Addriene took out her Herbology essay and started to try and finish it. It had been assigned last week and Addriene had all but forgotten about it until Professor Sprout reminded them in their yesterday's Herbology lesson that it was due today.

Finished the last two inches and signing her name at the bottom, Addriene nodded to the second year - Adrian Pucey. He sat down next to her.

"Morning Addy,"he said. Adrian always called her that, since their names were the exact same just spelled differently. "Why are you always up so early?" Addriene grinned at the older boy.

"I just got into the habit of waking up early to take a shower and use most of the hot water. It's fun to laugh as Pansy turns it all the way up and then screams when the water turns out to be ice cold."Adrian chuckled with her.

"Happy birthday little Snape,"Adrian said, handing her a small wrapped gift as his second year friends came down. The four boys made their way out of the common room, joking all the while. Addriene smiled brightly and opened the - poorly wrapped - gift. She grinned when she sat it.

It was a specially made barrette that allowed the wearer to cast a spell to fix their hair however they wanted and to change the colour of the barrette. Addriene cast a quick drying charm(that she had learned from Katie Bell in Gryffindor) and took out her ponytail holder while sticking the barrette in. Looking at the piece of paper that came with it, Addriene whipped out her wand and touched the barrette.

"_Saeta Pneicullus: Straight. Colorious: Green,_"Addriene felt her hair straightening itself because of the barrette and she smiled widely to herself. Looking at one of the mirrors that were placed in points of the Slytherin common room, Addriene found that her normally super frizzy black hair was now as straight as a wand. The barrette was only a shimmering green colour that matched her Slytherin tie.

"Ooh. Love what you did with your hair Addy,"Daphne said as she came down the girl's dormitory stairs. "It looks nice."Addriene smiled.

"Thanks Daph. Do you know when Blaise is coming down?"

"Right here,"Blaise said as he emerged from the boys' staircase. "Ready to head to breakfast and then Garlic Man?"Addriene and Daphne laughed at Blaise's nickname for Professor Quirrell who had started to wear a turban this year that had the smell of garlic surrounding it. He claimed it fended off a vampire that he had angered.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff together,"Daphne and Blaise waited for Addriene to shove her completed Herbology essay into her bag and the three walked out of the common room thinking up ways to frighten Quirrell into thinking that the vampire was right near him.

That night after dinner, Addriene made her way to her father's chambers. At lunch, she had been sent on to class while her dad talked to Daphne and Blaise and she had a feeling that it was another surprise party like last years. Thank Merlin no one ignored it today. Addriene knocked on the familiar wooden door and it creaked open. As soon as she stepped in the room, everyone jumped out of hiding places and screamed 'SURPRISE!'. Addriene laughed.

"Thanks guys,"she said. Daph and Blaise were there, as was her father. Aunt Minnie, Uncle Fill, Cedric Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks - who was taking a break from Auror training since she graduated at the end of last year - , Katie Bell, and Leanne Demarco. All of her friends.

Addriene was smiling the entire night, and even Daphne and Blaise let go of their House rivalries to get along with the two Gryffindors and the two Hufflepuffs. It was a very good twelfth birthday.

* * *

**I heart spell check. Even if it says that Blaise's name is Blouse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. Only Addriene.**

* * *

Addriene and Daphne sat on their beds in their dormitory carving into pumpkins that Hagrid had given Addriene to lighten up their dorm and the common room. They stuck to the traditional Jack-O-Lantern faces, and a few others. Such as those of their Quidditch team, Professor Snape, and snakes. They would match beautifully with the already dank decor in the common room, since the lights were tinged green and there were skulls at random points throughout the large room.

"Let's get these down to the common room,"Daphne suggested. "Then everyone can revel in our hard work." Addriene nodded and used her wand to cast the spell that they had been learning in Charms.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"the two girls said. Daphne went over and opened the door and they started to move the pumpkins into the common room, two at a time.

"These are wonderful girls,"Darcy Widow, a seventh year, told them. "A nice way to put Slytherin in a Halloween mood."

"Could you light them up?"Daphne asked the older girl. Darcy nodded and flicked her wand soundlessly and all the pumpkins started to glow. She also cast another spell that would keep them floating without someone pointing a wand at the orange vegetables all the time.

"Thanks!"Addriene and Daphne said. Darcy nodded with a smile.

"You two had better get down to the feast. Zabini was taken down there earlier by Malfoy and the others,"the two first years cringed. Blaise hadn't really gotten on well with the other boys in their year.

The two girls thanked Darcy again before making their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

* * *

Addriene shoved a spoon of pudding into her mouth as she watched the orange and black streamers shoot by overhead. The _live_bats in the Great Hall were twirling and diving and performing all sorts of stunts. Even the ghosts were in the Halloween spirit, Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor House ghost, even gave a reenactment of his botched beheading.

While Daphne and Blaise were so excited and awed by their first Halloween at Hogwarts, Addriene just passed it off as another normal year. She had been experiencing the Halloween Feast ever since she was two, so nothing was new to her.

Addriene saw her dad raise his glass to her with a smile, she nodded at him. Then the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Professor Quirrell came in looking frantic.

"There's a troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!"then he swiveled for a second. "Thought you ought to know."Then he fell to the floor of the Great Hall with a loud thud. It was silent for a few moments before everyone started panicking.

"SILENCE!"Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at his throat. "I want all Prefects to escort your students back to your House."Then he and all the other teachers departed. Addriene overheard the Prefects talking among themselves.

"We can't go back to the common room,"one exclaimed. "The bloody troll is _in_the dungeons where our common room is! It's like Dumbledore wants us all _killed_!"

"Calm down,"came the deep voice of the seventh year Prefect Arthur Hemingway. "We'll go to the trophy room instead. If anyone has a problem with it, they will have to take it up with myself and Professor Snape. Now, Arin and Tanya stay on the sides of the group. Herman and Peter, lead the way. Lois and I will stay in the back. Everyone else walk within the Prefects and nothing will go wrong."Everyone soon got in the position suggested by Arthur and Herman and Peter led the way to the trophy room.

"I wonder if they caught the troll yet,"Daphne said as she sat on the floor next to the Quidditch awards. Addriene had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms rested on them. It was quiet in the trophy room as the Slytherins didn't want to draw attention to themselves if the troll had left the dungeons.

After what seemed like a hundred years, Professor Snape came into the trophy room and sighed in relief. "I apologize for leaving you waiting. I also apologize because Professor Dumbledore forgot that the Slytherin commons were in the dungeon. The troll has been taken from the castle, so it is okay to go down there." All of the Slytherins made their way out of the trophy room while Addriene ran over to her dad. She waved Daphne and Blaise with the others as she stood in front of her father and wrapped her arms around him. Severus let his public face drop as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"I was scared Daddy,"Addriene said. She knew she should probably grow up and act twelve, but she just wanted her father to hold her like he used to. Severus kissed her temple.

"Shh. It's alright. The troll is gone now. We'd better get you back to the common rooms."Addriene nodded and then glanced at his leg. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?!"she exclaimed. Severus only winced as he put pressure on his torn up leg.

"Just a scrap from the commotion,"he said. "I'll get to Pomfrey to get it fixed after I escort you down to the common rooms."Addriene gave in with a reluctant sigh as she clenched her father's hand and the two Snapes walked down to the dungeons together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay Quidditch!**

**Disclaimer: Myeh...only own Addriene unfortunately.**

* * *

"Come on Addriene! It's the first match of the season, you have to come!"Addriene rolled her eyes at Daphne's persistent whining. So far, the black haired girl had blatantly refused to attend the Quidditch match. Not only did the stands rise high into the air, but she was always bunched around the smelliest of people. So for the past three years she had spent the Quidditch matches either buried in her father's lap in the Staff Box, or in her father's chamber reading a Potions book.

"How many times to I have to tell you Daph, I don't _like _Quidditch. I don't want to watch it!"Daphne sighed and started working on her Transfiguration essay.

"So you wouldn't care if Slytherin losed?"came the drawling, if slightly nasally, voice of Draco. Addriene turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"For one, it's 'lost' Draco, not 'losed', and two, of course I care! I am a Slytherin to the bone. I just don't like Quidditch so I will not attend the match. Simple as that."Addriene turned back to her Herbology essay and ignored Draco's indignant shout.

She had won, for now.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No_. Now will you stop asking,"Daphne groaned loudly as she stomped ahead of Addriene and Blaise. The Italian boy turned to her.

"You should just agree to go, get her to shut up,"Addriene shook her head.

"Nope,"she replied popping her 'p'. "I am not going."Blaise only sighed before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to catch up with Daphne who was already halfway up the Charms corridor.

* * *

"Please?"

"No, Daphne I swear to Merlin if you ask one more time!"Addriene nearly shrieked, losing it. The blonde girl had been bugging her about it for the week leading up to the game. It was now the night before. The two new people who had tried out this year and actually made the team, Adrian and some fourth year, were looking slightly green in the face.

"Why are you so determined not to go?"Daphne asked. Addriene glowered over at her friend.

"You want the honest truth? I hate heights. The stands for the Quidditch pitch are high in the air and that doesn't work for me! The last time I went to a game, I was curled up in my father's lap. I was seven. The fear of heights didn't make it any better when Tracey's brother tried to teach me how to fly a couple of years ago. That just made it _worse_when I fell off a broom and broke my arm. Now will you stop bugging me?"Daphne nodded and Addriene went back to reading _Larry Rotter and the Obelisk Rock_, a muggle book that Leanne(who was a Muggleborn) had given her for her birthday.

"Hey Little Snape,"Adrian said from across the common room. "You gonna go cheer me on in my first game tomorrow?"

"Sure,"Addriene let slip out of her mouth before she had even thought about it. She slammed her hands over her mouth and glared at the now laughing second year as he turned to Daphne.

"See, I told you it would work."Him, Daphne, and Blaise all shared a laugh at Addriene's expense.

* * *

"Why does it have to be _so_cold?"Addriene complained as the trio huddled up in the stands. Knowing of Addriene's fear of heights, Blaise and Daphne had found them a spot in the direct middle where she couldn't see the ground. All she had to do was stare straight out, maybe glare at Adrian till he crashed. Her father had even been surprised to see her on the pitch, she had just glared at him and walked on.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match!"came the voice of Lee Jordan from the staff box. He had been the commentator since last year, you could hear his voice all the way down at the Black Lake during a Quidditch game.

Addriene shut her eyes as people started flying around, how she hoped she wouldn't get sick.

* * *

That night in the common room, everyone was in a dour mood. Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor, since Potter(the new Seeker) had almost swallowed the Snitch before Terance Higgs could get to it. During halfway through the game, Potter's broom had started to go hay-wire and they _still_ won.

"You're not coming to anymore games,"Flint told Addriene. "You're bad luck."Addriene nodded and tried not to smile.

_Yes!_


	6. Chapter 6

Classes seemed to fly by fast, as soon it was approaching Christmas. The Slytherin first years had divided into their own groups: Millicent, Pansy, and Tracey were one. Tori mostly hung out with Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins - two Hufflepuffs. Theodore stayed by himself most of the time and had been really rather silent, the other first years never heard him talk. Then there was Draco, Greg, and Vincent and then Blaise, Daphne, and Addriene. They had all become rather close to their specific group of friends and didn't normally let other people in on the goings on between them.

Someone had put a couple of fireplaces in the Great Hall and lit them once the weather got frostier. It was a Saturday as Blaise, Addriene, and Daphne sat in the Great Hall. Daphne and Blaise were engaged in a game of Wizards Chess while Addriene was rereading _Grimm: A Collection of Faerytales_.

"So Addriene,"Daphne said as she directed her knight to take Blaise's pawn. "Are you staying here for Christmas?" Addriene nodded, not looking up from her book.

"Yes. Dad doesn't want to go home and clean, so we're staying here. To avoid being the only one in the Slytherin dorms, I'm gonna stay in my old room in his chambers,"Addriene explained. Daphne nodded.

"Mum's making me go home. Says my sister, Astoria, misses me. Merlin that kid gets everything she wants. I bet she'll be a Slytherin next year,"Daphne was the only one who had a younger sibling in the trio. Blaise had seven brothers and sisters, all of whom are older and have graduated already. Addriene was an only child, thankfully. Siblings gave you too much grief, she figured.

"My mother wants me home as well,"Blaise said. "She said that, for the first time in two years, all of us are going to be there. Personally, I don't want to be tortured within an inch of my life by my siblings."Addriene and Daphne giggled and Blaise got back at Daphne by stealing her Queen and checking her king. She cussed and made her move.

"The trees this year are pretty,"Tracey remarked from a spot near the trio. "They're so...shiny."Addriene snorted but covered it with a cough when the Davies girl glared at her.

"Checkmate,"Blaise said a few minutes later. Daphne let out an irritated shriek. Addriene grinned to herself as she continued to read and listen to her friend's arguments.

* * *

Addriene awoke on Christmas morning to find a pile of presents at the end of her bed. She smiled brightly once she saw them and her smile got even wider, if possible, when Severus came in the room carrying his own pile of presents.

"Good morning Addriene,"Severus said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Dad,"she replied. He waited for her to throw her frizzed up hair into a ponytail before they started opening their presents.

From Aunt Minnie, Addriene had gotten a warm argyle scarf in her house colours with some purple thrown in here and there. From Uncle Fill, she got a box of crystallized pineapples which she quickly stuck one in her mouth. From Daphne she got an eagle feather quill and some obnoxiously bright green and orange ink. From Blaise she received a white quill that - upon touching it - it turned the colours of her moods. From Katie, Leanne, and Cedric combined, she got the rest of _Larry Rotter _series and a few more muggle books that they thought she would like. Tonks sent her a stuffed owl that looked handmade. From her father she received a new winter cloak, a book on Potions that she wanted, and new clothes for winter in green, silver, black, gray, and purple.

Addriene threw her arms around her father who was working on putting the watch that she had given him on his wrist. Once he accomplished that, he hugged her back warmly.

"I told the house elves to bring some food up here, since you never like going to the Great Hall on Christmas. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room,"Addriene nodded and shooed her father out of her room while she dressed for the day.

They ate their brunch in peace, Addriene wondering if her friends liked the gifts that she had given them as equally as she liked the ones that they had gotten her.

* * *

Bundled up and with several warming charms placed on her, Addriene sat outside in the courtyard with the second in the _Larry Rotter_ series. _Larry Rotter and the House of Mysteries_ was as equally as exciting as the _Obelisk Stone_! The Weasleys and Potter were having a snow ball fight on the other side of the courtyard, so Addriene blocked out their screams and yells.

It all ended when a snowball collided with the side of her head. All the screams had stopped while Percy, Fred, George, and Harry stared at Ron - whom Addriene had figured who threw the snowball. Addriene looked up to him and pushed her glasses higher on her nose. She closed her book and set it to the side before getting together a ball of snow.

"You're dead Weasley!"she screamed as she threw it. It collided with a dull thud in the middle of Ron's freckled face and it was quiet only for a few moments until the others started laughing. Addriene picked up another snowball and threw it at Fred who moved out of the way so it hit Harry.

"It's on Snape,"Harry said picked up another snowball. "It's on."

"Bring it Potter,"Addriene said with a smirk.

Addriene joined in on the snowball fight, only ending when it got too cold for the others to stay outside. She retrieved her book and walked with them through the Entrance Hall, saying a cheery 'Merry Christmas' when they departed up the stairs and she went down them.

Maybe Gryffindors weren't that bad all the time.

No Slytherin would ever believe her, it would just be their little secret.

* * *

**It usually takes me five minutes at least to fix it if I put the Disclaimer up top. From now on, it'll be at the bottom. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse, only Addriene.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You do know that you look entirely weird with the paper crown on your head, right?"Addriene asked Daphne on the day of her birthday. The winter months had passed quickly, nothing much happening even when the other students got back from their holidays. Now Easter holidays were around the corner, along with exams.

Daphne stuck her nose higher in the air and straightened her poorly constructed paper crown. "Don't mock the crown Addy, you're just jealous."Blaise snickered behind his hand.

"Of course Queen Daphne, ruler of all on her birthday, I am _immensely _jealous of the tacky paper crown,"Daphne smacked Addriene's shoulder and Blaise just kept laughing.

"Could you at least take the hat off before we go to class? We have Double Charms,"Blaise said, his laughter fit ending. Daphne let out a tragic sigh and took the crowd off her head and shoved it in her bag.

"Let's get going then,"the blonde girl said dramatically. Addriene and Blaise only rolled their eyes and followed the hyper twelve year old.

Since it was April fourteenth, the Slytherins in the common room decided to throw a party for Daphne and Darcy Widow, who's birthday was the fifteenth. That night in the common room, all of Slytherin was kept up partying for the twelve year old and the soon the be seventeen year old. Their party was broken up by Professor Snape in the early hours of the morning.

Addriene had trudged to bed, too tired to even take off her uniform before she fell asleep.

* * *

It was soon Easter break. Unlike Christmas when most students choose to go home, almost all of them stay over the Easter break to study for their exams. The fifth and seventh years have it the worst, as their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that determine their professions in the wizarding community are their exams.

For the first years though, it was much simpler. Blaise, Daphne, and Addriene had started to go over their notes every night and review on what they did or didn't know. If none of them got the concept of something, which was extremely rare, they asked Adrian as he had taken the same exams the previous year. Him and his friends were more than happy to help the first years, much to their relief.

Tonight their studying had brought them to the library, along with other frantic students trying to cram even though the exams were nine or ten weeks away. The trio sat at a table near Potter, Weasley, and Granger as they worked. Neither Potter nor any of the Weasley brothers had thought to talk to Addriene after their snowball fight to end all snowball fights. Maybe they though it up as an act of their imagination.

"Stupid Binns,"Blaise complained, slamming his head down on _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot. Addriene grabbed the book and moved it when Blaise was on one of his up motions and when he came back down he smacked into the table. Daphne fell out of her chair in silent giggles and Addriene smirked and opened his book to the correct page that he had been looking for.

"There you go Blaise,"Addriene said with a slightly airy voice. The dark haired boy only glared at her.

"I wonder what Hagrid is doing in the library?"Daphne questioned once she sat back up in her chair. Addriene and Blaise turned to see Hagrid looking very out of place with his moleskin coat. He also had a couple of books behind his back.

He was talking to the trio of Gryffindors, the trio of Slytherins - being Slytherins - decided to eavesdrop.

"Jus' lookin'. An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' few Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"Hagrid asked them. The three Slytherins looked at each with confused looks. Nicolas Flamel?

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,"Ron said, trying to sound impressive. "_And_ we know what that dog's guarding it's the Sorcerer's St --"

"_Shhhh!_"Hagrid said looking around. Addriene sat up straighter. Dog? _Fluffy_!

"Fluffy?"Addriene spoke loud enough for Hagrid to hear her. He turned around to face her, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Er...yeh. Fluffy,"Addriene had met Fluffy when he was only a puppy the previous year. He must have grown in that span of time. Fluffy was a Cerberus, with three heads it had been a sweet puppy(even if Hagrid's bloodhound Fang was afraid of it).

"How does she know about the dog?"Potter asked.

"How do you know about Flamel?"Daphne shot back. Every Slytherin knew about Nicolas Flamel since his portrait was in their common room, along with other famous Slytherins who had contributed to wizarding society.

"Don' go shoutn' about it in here, what's the matter with yeh?"Hagrid said, finally getting them quiet. Madam Pince, the strict(squib) librarian was glaring over at their group(mostly Hagrid)

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,"Potter continued,"about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -- "

"You mean that the _Philosopher's Stone _is in the forbidden corridor?"Blaise asked out loud.

"SHHHH!"shushed Hagrid again. "Listen -- come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -- "

"You technically did Hagrid,"Addriene put in. "Well, you and them but it was an equal part in the telling."

"See you later then,"Potter said completely ignoring the Snape. Addriene crossed her arms and pouted as Hagrid shuffled off. Addriene grabbed her book back and threw herself down in a seat across from Potter.

"How did you find out about Fluffy?"she asked. Daphne and Blaise quickly came over as well. The Gryffindors rose an eyebrow at her.

"How did _you _find out about Fluffy?"Granger shot back. Addriene made a face at her.

"I found out about him last year when he was just a puppy. He lived in the Forbidden Forest. Why's he guarding the Philosopher's Stone?"Addriene asked.

"Excuse me,"Daphne said. "What's a Fluffy?"The Gryffindors and Addriene looked at her and Blaise who seemed equally confused.

"Fluffy is the monstrous three headed dog,"Weasley explained. Addriene rolled her eyes.

"A Cerberus. Big, black, three headed. I don't see how he could possibly be monstrous. He was an extremely sweet puppy, if a bit wild,"Addriene clarified.

"You haven't seen him lately,"Weasley put in.

"What I want to know is what Hagrid was hiding behind his back?"Granger put in.

"Books of some kind,"Blaise said. "He came from the magical creatures section."Ron got up and went to look. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"_Dragons_!"he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno; A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon,"Potter put in. "he told me so the first time I ever met him." Addriene slammed her palm into her forehead.

"Please Merlin tell me someone else is thinking what I'm thinking,"Addriene put in. All five others nodded.

"That Hagrid's got a dragon?"

"No, he lives in a _wooden_ house."

* * *

The trio of Slytherins decided not to go down to Hagrid's cabin with the Gryffindors, not wanting to be seen with them. The Gryffindors felt much the same. Instead, they stayed in the library studying until it was time for their curfew.

One can only hope that Hagrid doesn't do something stupid.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Addriene, not anything else.**


	8. Chapter 8

Addriene, Blaise, and Daphne sat in the Great Hall watching as Potter, Granger, and Neville Longbottom got shunned from their housemates. Apparently, they had lost fifty points each for doing...something. Draco, the git, had lost fifty points for Slytherin as well and he wouldn't tell what had happened. Slytherins were in second place for the House Cup, behind Ravenclaw by a little over twenty points.

"Three sickles it had something to do with the dragon that Hagrid had,"Blaise remarked. Addriene grinned as him and Daphne high-fived.

"Come on,"Addriene said standing up as she took a glance at Daphne's watch. "We'll be late for Defense if we don't hurry."

"Not like I want to be on time for Sir Stut-t-ter,"Daphne muttered. Addriene and Blaise laughed as they pulled their reluctant friend along to the garlic smelling room.

Quirrell, the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, had been a teacher there a couple of years ago. But due to the supposed 'curse' on the DADA Professor, he quit for a couple of years and then returned all paranoid. As long as Addriene had been here, Quirrell was the only Professor who had worked there twice. Before he had become all stuttery and paranoid and...weird...he had always been a laugh for Addriene when she had been little. She used to sit in his classes just to listen to his dumb jokes.

"Hey Blaise,"Daphne said once they sat down in the middle of the room. "When's your birthday? Addy's is in September, making her one of the oldest people in our year and mine's in April. When's yours? Did it already pass?"

"Unfortunately no,"the black boy said. "The twenty-first of May is my birthday."

"That's tomorrow!"Daphne and Addriene both exclaimed, punching the boy in opposite arms. He let out a small sound of pain.

"Oh suck it up Zabini,"Daphne said. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I don't like people making a big deal out of something so unimportant. So what if on the day I've lived on this earth for another year? I don't."Addriene shook her head in disappointment.

"Blaisey, Blaisey, Blaise. You obviously haven't experience a party thrown by Daphne and myself,"she said.

"Neither have you,"Blaise said with a smirk. Addriene slapped him upside the head.

"Oh posh smart arse,"Addriene said sitting down as the other Slytherin students were coming in and Professor Quirrell started today's lesson.

Despite wanting to throw a party for their friend, Daphne and Addriene respected Blaise's wishes for everyone to not make a big deal out of it. Instead they just gave him his presents that Addriene had sent Severus down to Hogsmeade to get and a small cupcake with a candle on it.

They would respect his wishes...for now.

* * *

"I completely blanked on the exam,"Daphne complained as they walked out of the History of Magic room. Their exams were now complete, the results were due back in a couple of weeks.

"It wasn't so bad,"Addriene remarked. "I know I'll pass, maybe without a really high score, but I'll pass nonetheless. What about you two?"

"I'm not so sure,"Daphne said. "I know we crammed and crammed and I felt like I had the whole _book_ jammed in my brain, I don't know."

"I did alright,"Blaise said. Addriene and Daphne let out a smirk.

"Yeah right. You probably got the highest score next to Granger. Right above Draco, who is exceedingly smart even though you would think that all the bleach in his hair would have sapped his brain dry,"Addriene said. Blaise and Daphne laughed a long with her at the insult to their housemate. Draco had not become one of their favorite persons this past year, always thinking that he was superior.

Daphne and Addriene also had to deal with Pansy ranting about him in their dorms. Who cared about their marriage contract?

"Well...we'll find out in a few weeks, won't we?"Daphne asked. Addriene nodded.

"Yep,"the black haired girl replied, popping the 'p'. "Dad's supposed to hand them out to us right before the End of Year Feast. Instead, he usually gives them back the night before so we can have gloating rights."

"You're dad is really cool,"Blaise put in. "Coming to Hogwarts, I heard so many bad things about him from my siblings, but he's actually not like their descriptions at all. He was always there to help us if we needed it, whether it be homework or not."

"Yeah, Dad's like that. The only reason he's biased toward us is that nobody else is. Have you not noticed how Sprout looks down on us, just because we're Slytherins?"Addriene asked. The other two nodded.

"Professor Sinistra favors us too. Thank Merlin she was a Slytherin,"Daphne said. Addriene and Blaise looked at her with a quirked eyebrow each.

"Favors _us_? No Daph, she favors _you_. You are her prized student,"Blaise said. Daphne only stuck her tongue out at them.

"Come on. I want to see if someone in our house has any pumpkin pasties. I need some sweets,"Blaise and Addriene laughed and followed their friend all the way down to the common room. Not noticing that Severus was watching them the entire with a smile on his face. Then he saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley up to something so he went to investigate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this; I don't own Potterverse, only Addriene.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So,"Daphne said, sticking a forkful of vegetables in her mouth. "You-Know-Who was actually on the back of Quirrell's head? Kinda creepy."

"How else can you explain the turban?"Blaise asked. "I highly doubt a prince, or whatever he said at the beginning of the year, gave it to him."

"But what was up with the garlic?"Addriene questioned. "Is that what You-Know-Who smelt like? Gross."Blaise and Daphne laughed.

The End of Term feast. Addriene, Daphne, and Blaise had survived their first year in Slytherin House and all their efforts had been rewarded. They were dining under Slythern colours tonight, winning the House Cup easily since Gryffindor had been knocked into last place because of two-thirds of the dream team. Other Houses may not be happy that Slytherin won the cup for the eighth year in a row, but the Slytherins sure didn't mind. Severus kept sending a smirk to Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall, the Heads of the other Houses.

"I can't believe that Quirrell died though,"Addriene said thoughtfully. "How did Potter get him again?"

"No one knows,"Adrian pitched in from beside her. "He's not telling, even though the whole school knows about the Stone and everything that was guarding it."

"I wonder what they did with poor Fluffy?"Daphne questioned.

"Probably set him loose in the Forbidden Forest. I'd hate to get caught in there. Werewolves, minotaurs, and Fluffy, Oh My!"Blaise quipped. The four of them laughed.

Everyone fell silent once Dumbledore stood up. He smiled at the entire hall, his eyes just glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Another year gone!"he said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points,"meager applause from the Gryffindor table."In third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two,"Hufflepuffs are finally happy that they finished in something other than last."Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The cheering and rooting from the Slytherin table was loud, filling the entire Great Hall even if the other tables were glaring at them. Some people were even banging their goblets on the table to make the noise louder.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,"Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

"Old man say what?"Daphne asked. There were no smiles at the Slytherin table, the entire room was still.

"Ahem,"said Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First -- to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

"WHAT!"but the Slytherins remark was dulled over by the Gryffindor cheers. Then there was silent again.

"Second -- to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points,"the cheers from the Gryffindors were even louder than before. They were a hundred points up. Addriene took a glance up at her father to see that he was angry at Dumbledore for doing this.

"Third -- to Mr. Harry Potter,"even though the room was deadly quiet, all the Slytherins had a 'Of course' look on their faces, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

The cheering was deafening. Those who could add up knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points -- exactly the same as Slytherin.

"Dumbledore is sure making a lot of enemies,"Adrian muttered darkly. The Slytherins around him nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "There are all kinds of courage,"he said, the snarky bastard. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The cheering was loud, no House - besides Slytherin anyway - wanted Slytherin to win. Daphne put her face in her arms, she was crying quietly. They had worked so hard all year. Blaise rubbed her back and Addriene looked up at her father. He was glaring at Dumbledore and didn't even look as McGonagall smirked his way.

"Which means,"Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands and the green hangings that had flown proudly from the ceiling became scarlet, the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Severus was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a horrible, forced smile.

"Bloody lions,"were the words that every single Slytherin at the Slytherin table said under their breath.

* * *

Soon it was time to leave. All the wardrobes were empty and all the trunks were back. They were handed warning papers to not perform magic over the summer. Instead of traveling with the other first years back across the lake, Addriene was staying in the castle for the next two weeks while her father finished getting everything together. She said her goodbyes to her friends before they left.

"See you next year,"Adrian said to her before getting with his - now third year - friends and getting in a horseless carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade Station. Addriene waved him goodbye before turning back to her two best friends.

"Promise you'll write?"Daphne asked the both of them.

"Of course Daph,"Blaise said. "Why would we not?"

"Maybe we can get together to do some school shopping in Diagon,"Addriene suggested. "After our supply lists arrive." The other two nodded and all three were soon in a huge group hug.

"Friends till the end?"Daphne asked.

"To the end of the end,"Addriene and Blaise replied. All three laughed and they broke apart from their hug. Addriene waved the entire time that they got in the boats and were magically transported back across the Black Lake.

Addriene felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see her dad. She smiled up at him and leaned against his chest. Her first year was now complete and it was everything she had always dreamed it would be.

Hopefully there would be no corrupt Defense teachers, You-Know-Who, or ransacking trolls next year. Once was enough for a lifetime.

* * *

**We have reached the end of Addriene Snape's first year! Tadah! One last time for now, Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN ADDRIENE!**

**Review please, make me happy! :)**

**-Write in Raine**


End file.
